Broken Promise
by Over Lord Prier
Summary: What if Tifa pushed Aeris out of the way, taking the blow herself. How would Cloud handel it. TifaxCloud
1. Forgotten City

I don't own Final Fantasy 7, or anything I shouldn't so don't sue. I wanted to do another part of the game for a fanfic but I also wanted to try something different. So this is what came to mind, I also want to do the rock scene but I haven't really got any idea's. This is following my other fic The Golden Saucer Date, it's alittle after that. Like I said before no one's making anyone read this, so if you don't like how I write. The answer is simple... don't read it!!! Anyways if you like this please review, any idea's just write them in a review. Thanks.   
  
Lunar Harp in hand, Cloud, Tifa and Cid entered the Sleeping Forest. A light silence fell over the group, the forest was breath taking. Cloud noticed that the forest was the same as his dream, did that mean Sephiroth was already here. He hoped not. Cloud leaded along with Tifa by his side. Cid following behind, glancing around every now and then.   
  
"Don't worry Cloud. I'm sure we can find her." Tifa placed her hand upon Cloud's sholder, she hated to see him like this. Before she could say anymore they walked into a clearing, the very air glowed a sweet green. Cloud looked around, just what was going to happen now.  
  
"The Sleeping Forest awoke..." The words seemed to have come from the wind, it passed by in a quick hush. The pale green faded away into the trees and grass, that laced this forbidden forest.  
  
Beautiful, that was one word to describe the idyllic scenery.  
  
On the other side on the forest, layed the long lost Forgotten City. The houses, streets and walls are made of shells and coral, as if the city was once beneath the ocean. It is completely uninhabited. Tifa walked ahead getting a good look at her surrounding, her long bown hair whipped about her face. She shivered, there seemed to be a north wind current passing threw here.   
  
"You alright Teef?" Cloud asked approching where she was standing. She nodded forcing a fake smile. Cloud had alot on his mind he didn't need to worry about her too. Or at least that what she thought anyway. Cid pointed to the shell like rode that layed infront of them.  
  
  
  
"Are you F#@% off's gonna' stand here all day? Let's F#@%ing go already!" The two hero's nodded following behind Cid, a painful question washed over Tifa as they walked. Would Cloud even miss her if she was gone? He did say he worried about her all the time at the Golden Saucer.... they also did go on the date together. Some times Tifa just didn't know what to think, Cloud and everyone seemed very worried about Aeris. Would they worry like that if it was her in trouble. Yes, of course they would there your friends ... right? Stop worry about yourself and about Aeris, she in danger remember. Your being selfish. Tifa mentaly slaped herself. She had to worry about Aeris ... her best friend next to Cloud. She could worry about other things later.   
  
They found some useful items along the way, a water ring. Some potions dropped by monsters. After checking every where and finding know lead, as to where Aeris had gone. They stopped at one of the houses that contained three beds.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and it looks pretty comfortable." Cid said lighting up a cigaret, he wanted to sit down and have his smoke in peace. This place seemd to be crawling with monsters, they didn't dare enter any of the shell houses.  
  
"Shall we take a break here?" Tifa asked Cloud, she waited for him to descide. She would do what ever Cloud wanted, even if it ment searching the hole place again. He nodded walking over to one of the beds, Cid leaned against the wall smoking away. Enjoying every puff, Tifa walked away from Cid coughing lightly. Smoking was so gross, she'd never had one in her hold life. She pointed at Cid then to the door.  
  
"Cid..please go smoke outside!" Tifa said sweetly, she didn't want to upset Cid but she couldn't take the smell. Cid glarred at her, but headed for the door anyway cursing as he left. Tifa let out a small sigh, she hadn't realised just how tired she was. She looked over to Cloud who was laughing lightly at what she had done to Cid.  
  
"Wow. I thought he was going to cuse you out for that and I would have to beat him for it." Tifa smiled, it was nice to hear Cloud's laugh. Even if it was small and short, it still made a difference. He stopped remembering why they were here, his small smile turing back into a serious look.   
  
"Cloud... if you ever need to talk to someone I'm always here. Okay?" Her sweet voice reached his ears, Tifa always seemed to make things better. She didn't even realise it. It was one of her many gifts she shared with her friends.   
  
"I know...." His words were short as Cid walked into the room, he walked passed Cloud and Tifa plunking himself down on the last bed. Falling asleep with in seconds, it was strange how fast that man could fall asleep. It didn't matter what was going on around him, if he wanted to sleep he would. Nothing would stop him. Tifa layed back resting her head upon the pillow. She closed her eyes but quickly opened them when she felt Cloud's hand take hers.   
  
"Are you alright Cloud?" Tifa asked consurned.   
  
"This ... kinda.. makes me feel better...kay?" Cloud said almost as if asking if he was aloud to hold her hand. He blushed lightly, she smiled and nodded. Sometimes Cloud did the cutes things. She closed her eyes again but this time Cloud's voice stopped her.  
  
"Teef....?" His voice was barely above a whisper, she opened her eyes again. She was greeted by Cloud's mako eyes, she loved his eyes. She could get lost in them, she found her eyes were locked onto his. "Hmmm..." She squeezed his hand showing support. "I keep feeling that something bads going to happen. I don't want anything to happen to you or Aeris. But I can't shake the feeling." What Tifa wasn't aware of was Cloud felt something was going to happen to Tifa... but he didn't want her consurned. Maybe he was just being over protective. Maybe. "Don't worry Cloud, I'm here with you right now and I know you'll find Aeris soon. Everything will be fine." Tifa said giving Cloud's hand another squeze. Cloud nodded, feeling a little better. Cloud layed his head down upon his pillow, he was so tired.   
  
"Thanks Teef!" Cloud mummbled as sleep took over his body. Tifa streched her free arm and rolled onto her side, waiting for sleep to take her as well. "Your welcome Cloud!" She barely got the words out as she closed her eyes falling to sleep.  
  
  
  
There finished this chapter, I was in a bit of a rush to post it. Don't mind the spelling, I have no spell check on my computer and I never really seem to find my mistakes when I check it myself. So I hope you guys like it, don't worry if there's not enough fluff. I'll have much more in the next chapters. 


	2. Cloud's angel

I don't own any final fantasy stuff, or anything I shouldn't. Anyways here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Cloud awoke feeling uneasy, again the nausea rushed over his body. Something just wasn't right. He waited for his eyes to ajust to the dark before taking a quick look around, everything was the same as before. Nothing changed, just a eire silence. Cloud's eyes feel upon Tifa's sleeping form, just as beautiful sleeping as awake. To Cloud she was an angel, always there for him. Even when no one else believed in him, she did. Tifa was always like that. Cloud sat up just watching her sleep, everything about her was perfect. Before Cloud new what he was doing his free hand reached over and began playing with her hair. His other hands was still intertwined with hers.   
  
Cloud's moment was broken by a soft whisper in the air, like a chant almost. The innocence in the voice couldn't be from anyone but her. Aeris. Cloud gently removed his hand from Tifa's standing up.   
  
  
  
"I feel it..." It was strange he could feel that Aeris was here... along with Sephiroth. Tifa opened her eyes hearing Cloud's voice, after her eyes ajusted she stood up glancing around. Just who was Cloud talking to, she noticed Cid was standing up too. Walking towards where Cloud was standing.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what TIME it is!?" The old pilot hissed. Cloud turned towards them a serious look painted upon his face. This wasn't the time to be sleeping, it was his fault Aeris was missing. He shouldn't have aloud her to follow him, then none of this would have ever happened.   
  
  
  
"Aeris is here....and so is Sephiroth." If Cid had a cigaret in his mouth it would have fallin right out. He stepped back in shock waving his hands in the air. "Wa, wa, wait a minute. You serious!?" Cid asked. "But how can you tell?" Tifa whispered, she really didn't want to fight Sephiroth. Horrible memories rased threw her mind playing over and over again. The thought of going threw that again made her sick. "...It's not an excuse. I feel it in my soul." Cloud said folding his arms across his chest. "Shit, Cloud, we can't be sittin' around on our asses." Cid said heading for the door, jestering for them to follow his lead."...right. Let's hurry and find Aeris."   
  
Cloud,Tifa and Cid rushed out of the shell house hoping to find Aeris before Sephiroth did. Cloud glanced around, nothing. Tifa shivered, this place was creeper at night. Cloud felt Tifa's hand take hold of his, a small blush creeped acrossed her cheeks.   
  
  
  
" This ... kinda.. makes me feel better...kay?" Cloud nodded. It even made him feel a bit better, knowing Tifa was safely behind him. He would have no trouble protecting her when she was this close.  
  
Cid was still ahead checking things out, stopping every now and then to take a puff off his cigaret. They reached the intersection near the entrance of the Forgotten City, Cloud stopped listing to the wind. Searching for Aeris voice, he pointed to the northen part of the city.  
  
  
  
"Aeris's voice...... Coming from there?" They rushes north. Passing through a tunnel, reaching a secluded, calm, mirrorlike pool. Sunlight shined from above, though it was still midnight.   
  
The hero's continue on entering a small, spiral-shaped building. A long glass stairway appeared where the giant fish had been, the stairway glowed raindow colors of light. The stairway lead to a huge, elegant, crystalline city, suspended in space. Tifa's breath was taken away, this city was unreal. She had never come across anything like it before. Continuing on, they noticed a small shrine. With another glance they realise Aeris is kneeling in prayer in side it. "Aeris?"  
  
Five columns formed a path to the shrine, just a little wider than Cloud himself. Below them is a pool of pure, blue water. Cloud leaped onto the first column. TIfa and Cid moved up to follow behind but Cloud shook his head in protest. He didn't want Tifa jumping across and falling, sometimes Cloud was alittle over protective. He   
  
jumped across the other columns and reached the shrine with little to no problems. Cloud walked up the stairs leading up to the glass platform where Aerith was still kneeling. A strange feeling washed over Cloud... he felt his body take control of his actions. Things seemed to fade out around him leaving his body to do what ever it wanted while his mind was trapped. Cloud shook his head, trying to  
  
shake off the bad feeling. His arm reached for his buster sword on it's own. Cloud shook his head again this time with out trying, his body moved towards Aeris. What had happened at the temple was happening again. Aeris didn't even move, or look up, was she really praying that hard. What for, Cloud didn't get to think about it much because his body moved away drawing his sword. Cloud's body turned to face her. Lifting the sword above his head in aquick motion Cloud's body brought down his sword almost cutting Aeris in to.   
  
  
  
"Cloud!" Cid hollered. "Stop!" Tifa yelled crossing the columns, just what was Cloud doing. He came here to save her not kill her. All along Tifa felt that Cloud had feeling for Aeris... so what was going on. The way Cloud looked at her when she talked, always saving her. Your typical damesel in destress, unlike herself. Cloud was her perfect knight... and Tifa wanted him to be her hero. Tifa hated that side of herself, she didn't want Aeris to be unhappy. Even at the cost of her own.  
  
  
  
"Ugh... what are you making me do?" Cloud said shaking his head and stepping back. He was in control again... this was to much. Tifa ran up beside Cloud taking the sword out of his hand, she was just so confused.   
  
Aeris chants the last few words of her prayer brfore looked up at Cloud. Her beautifuly smile brought pain to Tifa's heart, why couldn't Cloud love her. Tifa noticed Cloud almost smile back, again with the pain. He must love her. Tifa thought to herself, looking up as the bright white light from above shined down upon them. A strange thing happened. A black figure. Seemed to be falling towards them, Tifa's quick refelexes pick up on what was about to happen. They were going to lose Aeris... no. Cloud was going to lose Aeris forever. The thought of Cloud being uphappy hit her harder then any ememy ever could, she wanted him to be happy. More than anything else in the world. She new what she had to do, even if it meant her life inexchanged for Aeris. She could die knowing Cloud was happy. The black figure fell faster and faster heading for Aeris, it was Sephiroth with his powerful sword drawn. Tifa rush past Cloud pushing Aeris out of the way at the last second. Cloud had felt her rush past but didn't understand what was happening. Sephiroth sword pierces through Tifa's body, Cloud's heart pounds in his ears...what had just happened. This isn't real. Sephiroth, his sword through Tifa's body, just stares at Cloud. His eyes glitter, cat-like, a sly smile on his lips. With a great noise of grating metal, he pulls his sword from her body. Her ruby eyes wide open in shock... it had happened so fast. Her body fell forward. Cloud drops onto his knees catching her before she hits the floor, cradling her in his arms. Sephiroth stood looking skyward, his arms spread.   
  
  
  
"... Tifa." Hot streemed down Cloud's cheeks, shaking her body gently. Cloud wanted her to say something tell him everyhting was going to be fine. "...Cloud.." Tifa words came sweet and soft, blood trickled down the side of her mouth. "..There's som..ething..I ..ne..ed..to tell..you!" Cloud pulled her into a tighter hug, he couldn't bare to lose her. She was everything to him. "Tifa ...I can't live with out you. Please don't leave me..." Her hand touched his face, rubbing his cheek softly. "..Cloud..I ..ha.v.e ..al..w.ays..lov..ed ..you. Always...will.." Tears poored from her eyes too, she never thought her death would bother Cloud this much.   
  
"Tifa .. I love you more then life it's self you can't just leave me like this. I need you here more then you know!" She smiled up at him, Cloud did love her. Cloud felt Tifa's body go limp, it felt as though her life was being sucked right out of her. When he looked up at her face her eyes started to close. Cloud continued to hold her in his arms. "Tifa , please stay with me. Don't go. Don't leave me!"   
  
*Crys* It's so sad!!! I had a hard time writing this, I would never want Tifa to die. *Sob* It turned out pretty good. Do you think Tifa should live??? I'm still trying to pick what I want to happen, what do you think? Review and tell me. 


	3. Promise me

I don't own any final fantasy stuff. So don't sue. Anyways here's the next chapter.   
  
  
  
"This can't be real!" Cloud whispered, still keeping a tight hold upon Tifa's body. "Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl..." Sephiroth said a smirk crossing his twisted lips. "She wasn't my original target." His evil eyes fell upon Aeris. She hadn't moved since everything happened so fast, she was shocked. Her life was meant to be taken not Tifa's. Not even the planet planed on this.   
  
  
  
"...Shut up." Cloud hissed threw clenched teeth, his hands and body began to tremble. This was to much for him. "The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing." Cloud cuddled closer to Tifa sweet face, again the tears began to poor. "Tifa is gone. Tifa will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry...... or tell me everything's going to be fine......" Cloud's free hand removed a tear from her cheek. "What about us...... what are WE supposed to do? What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!"   
  
  
  
"What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?" Sephiroth said looking down upon Cloud. Cloud glarred at him, anger rasing threw his vanes. He had feelings...and the one person he did have feelings for Sephiroth took her away."Of course! Who do you think I am!?" Sephiroth began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha...... Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either." Sephiroth's words were harsh and cold. Rising in to the air, he stopped suddenly glancing at Cloud. "Because, Cloud. You are..." He began to spin in the air, higher and higher. His body becoming a tiny green sphere, which landed close to Cloud's body. Cid ran onto the shrine perparing for battel, Aeris stood up following Cid's lead.   
  
The battel with Jenova-LIFE didn't cause to much trouble. If it hadn't of been for the water ring Cid had tossed to Aeris, it wouldn't have gone so well. It protected her from Jenova-LIFE's powerful attack, healing her hit points in the process. The problem was Cloud hadn't moved from his spot upon the floor. Not leaving Tifa's side for a second, part of him believed that she was still alive.  
  
"Because, you are...... a puppet." Jenova-LIFE's words shocked Cloud, it just didn't make any sense. He looked over as Jenova's form broke into red lines then faded away. "I'm...... a puppet?" Cid rushed over pulling out his stop materia, Cloud looked at Cid puzzled. What was he thinking, what good would stop materia do... Cid began casting as Aeris dropped onto her knees beside Cloud chanting a powerful healing spell. She had finished her spell first, a sparkle of green dust danced around tifa's body. Clearing up some of the slice sephiroth's sword had made. Sometimes Aeris magic abliltys surprised herself. It stopped the bleeding ... for now. The stop materia glowed green andcovered Tifa body stopping time, her heart lungs everything. Leaving her body stuck in time, just maybe this would work. Maybe.  
  
Am I dead? If this is what it's like to be part of the lifestreeme... it doesn't feel like much of anything. Tifa found herself lost in total darkness, like a void. "Hello..?" No answer, a warm glow seemed to call out to her... no the life streem was calling out to her. A wave of fear washed over her, she felt herself tremble. If I am dead ... why can I feel emitions? Nothing made any sense. A loud noise interupted her thoughts.  
  
"Tifa... please wake up.." Cloud's sadden voice filled her head, was that what was stopping her from passing onto the lifestreeme. Poor Cloud, she wanted to hold him. Tell him how everything always works out for the best. But, being trapped here didn't alow her to do anything of the sort. Another strange voice echoed threw her thoughts.   
  
  
  
"Guarden....Angel..." It passed by her mind like a whisper in the wind. "What...I don't understand!?" The words were sweet and soft but hard to hear. A loud buzzing sound pearced her ears, pain flooded threw her body. The stop materia Cid had been holding suddenly stop taking effect, shocked and fear rased threw each of there minds.  
  
To there surprise Tifa's ruby eyes opened and were greeted by Cloud's tear soaked mako eyes. Memorys of what had happened flashed threw her mind. Aeris began crying, the planet had restored her life. Cloud need Tifa just like the planet needed herself. Aeris new her lifewas allowed to last longer because of tifa's sweet and kind risk, but that still wouldn't change things. Holy had to be summoned, she was the only one who could do it. The lost of her life would be nesseary if holy was to be summoned. Only then would the planet be safe. Cid's hand landed on her sholder braking her train of thought. She smiled up at him before standing back up beside Cid. Cid nodded as they walked away leaving Cloud alone with Tifa.  
  
Cloud used his free hand to use the cure materia, cure 3 should finish what the planet hadn't. The warm glowing sparks danced around her again, taking some of the pain she felt away with them. She moved slowly checking herself over, a scar was the only thing left from her attacker .. her shirt had been torn a bit but that was the least of her problems. She was also very tired along with unreal burses and sore. Where Sephiroth had cut her was the most painful, but it was better then death. That she was sure of. All this time Cloud continued to stare..afraid he might be dreaming. That if he spoke she would fade away.  
  
"Cloud..." Her sweet voice reached his ears, just the sound of her voice made him cry. After all theses years Cloud had never cryed, not even once when they were kids. When he though he lost her all of the pent up emotions broke free. He lost control of his emotions. Cloud felt Tifa's arm lock around him, the feeling was so unreal. "Everythings going to be fine. I'm always her for you remember?" Cloud looked up noding his head, her smile calmed him. She rested her head onto his sholder, locking her hands with his. Cloud's trembling had stopped along with his tears.   
  
"Tifa ..." She looked up at him from his sholder. "Hmmm.." They didn't move still enjoying the moment. "I want you to promise me something." She nodded again watching him, there eyes locking. "Promise me you'll never leave me?" His hand touched Tifa's face rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I promise!" She smiled up at him remembering the promise she had made him make at the Golden Saucer. It was the same one.  
  
Did you really think I would let Tifa die. *Giggles* I wouldn't, she my fav character after all. Tifa and Cloud are so meant to be together. I just love everything about this couple. Anyways so did you like it, I hope!? I thinking about adding more.. more chapters, like how Aeris id going to die. She has to in order to save the planet. Any idea's just send them in your review. Thanks! 


End file.
